Hope
by lil-anonymous-girl
Summary: On father's day Sam can't help but feel a little down so a certain phantom will help her dry the tears... DXS In memory of 09.11 the cutest poem ever, that I recieved in an email that I believe everyone else should see. Oneshot.


Lil-anonymous-girl: Hi it's Meag. This is just a one-shot in memory of 9/11. I know it's late but I just got this a little while ago…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom nor did I come up with this poem. I just received it via e-mail and thought that it was so sweet that whoever cared to look at this would like to read it…

_In memory of 9/11_

Rain pelted down steadily on the small town of Amity Park. Among the many rooftops a young girl stared out of a top window. Her raven hair, usually pulled back into a ponytail, was down and left to tumble down her back. She was dressed in a plain nightgown which ran down to her knees and her feet were bare.

Samantha "Sam" Manson was sitting on her window ledge staring out her high window watching as the rain drenched her window.

"He always loved the rain," she whispered to no one in particular. Today was father's day. The one day of the year when she always felt the saddest. She hadn't always been rich you know. Hadn't always been a Manson. At least she hadn't until 6 or 7 years ago.

She could remember it so clearly. Saying bye to her daddy and then skipping merrily to school… finding out that planes had crashed into the twin towers where her daddy was… receiving the worst call of her life…

Tears swelled up in her eyes again as she thought about it. When she had found out she had cried for an entire week. _'No,'_ she thought firmly. _'Daddy would want me to be happy.' _She dried the tears and walked over to her laptop. Her homework assignment had been to write a poem about father's day and her heart already knew the words.

She had been so little back then, but she had held her head up high when it was Daddy's day at school. In a way it was how she had met Danny and Tucker… Sam sighed and looked at the picture frame on her desk. It showed a happy little girl in a pretty pink dress with her dad. Right beside it was a withered pink rose.

Another sigh escaped her cherry lips as she lay on her bed wishing in the entire world that she could have her dad back… Sitting up she brought her laptop closer and started to type…

_Her hair was up in a pony tail,_

_her favorite dress tied with a bow._

_Today was Daddy's Day at school,_

_and she couldn't wait to go._

_But her mommy tried to tell her,_

_that she probably should stay home._

_Why the kids might not understand,_

_if she went to school alone._

_But she was not afraid;_

_she knew just what to say._

_What to tell her classmates_

_of why he wasn't there today._

_But still her mother worried,_

_for her to face this day alone._

_And that was why once again,_

_she tried to keep her daughter home._

_But the little girl went to school_

_eager to tell them all._

_About a dad she never sees_

_a dad who never calls._

_There were daddies along the wall in back,_

_for everyone to meet._

_Children squirming impatiently,_

_anxious in their seats_

_One by one the teacher called_

_a student from the class._

_To introduce their daddy,_

_as seconds slowly passed._

_At last the teacher called her name,_

_every child turned to stare._

_Each of them was searching,_

_a man who wasn't there._

_"Where's her daddy at?"_

_she heard a boy call out._

_"She probably doesn't have one,"_

_another student dared to shout._

_And from somewhere near the back,_

_she heard a daddy say,_

_"Looks like another deadbeat dad,_

_too busy to waste his day."_

_The words did not offend her,_

_as she smiled up at her Mom._

_And looked back at her teacher,_

_who told her to go on._

_And with hands behind her back,_

_slowly she began to speak._

_And out from the mouth of a child,_

_came words incredibly unique._

_"My Daddy couldn't be here,_

_because he lives so far away._

_But I know he wishes he could be,_

_since this is such a special day._

_And though you cannot meet him,_

_I wanted you to know._

_All about my daddy,_

_and how much he loves me so._

_He loved to tell me stories_

_he taught me to ride my bike._

_He surprised me with pink roses,_

_and taught me to fly a kite._

_We used to share fudge sundaes,_

_and ice cream in a cone._

_And though you cannot see him._

_I'm not standing here alone._

_"Cause my daddy's always with me,_

_even though we are apart_

_I know because he told me,_

_he'll forever be in my heart"_

_With that, her little hand reached up,_

_and lay across her chest._

_feeling her own heartbeat,_

_beneath her favorite dress._

_And from somewhere here in the crowd of dads,_

_her mother stood in tears._

_Proudly watching her daughter,_

_who was wise beyond her years._

_For she stood up for the love_

_of a man not in her life._

_Doing what was best for her,_

_doing what was right._

_And when she dropped her hand back down,_

_staring straight into the crowd._

_She finished with a voice so soft,_

_but its message clear and loud._

_"I love my daddy very much,_

_he's my shining star._

_And if he could, he'd be here,_

_but heaven's just too far_

_You see he was a policeman_

_and died just this past year_

_When airplanes hit the towers_

_and taught Americans to fear._

_But sometimes when I close my eyes,_

_it's like he never went away."_

_And then she closed her eyes,_

_and saw him there that day._

_And to her mothers amazement,_

_she witnessed with surprise._

_A room full of daddies and children,_

_all starting to close their eyes._

_Who knows what they saw before them,_

_who knows what they felt inside._

_Perhaps for merely a second,_

_they saw him at her side._

_"I know you're with me Daddy,"_

_to the silence she called out._

_And what happened next made believers,_

_of those once filled with doubt._

_Not one in that room could explain it,_

_for each of their eyes had been closed._

_But there on the desk beside her,_

_was a fragrant long-stemmed pink rose._

_And a child was blessed, if only for a moment,_

_by the love of her shining star._

_And given the gift of believing,_

_that heaven is never too far._

By the time Sam had finished her poem the tears were streaming down her face. She just missed him so much! Her mother had, had it hard for a while too before meeting Mr. Manson. It's pretty easy to figure out the rest. Sometimes Sam wished that her mom hadn't met Mr. Manson. Don't get her wrong or anything, he was a great guy… he just wasn't her dad. She lay back down onto the soft velvet that her bed provided, after clicking "save" on the traveling computer.

As she lay there with unshed tears still threatening to spill a draft blew over her. Shivering she got up to close the window… only to find it was never open. _'Weird,' _she thought. Turning around she ran into a solid body. Silver gloved hands covered her mouth as she opened it to scream.

"Shhhhhh Sam! It's only me! Danny," a calm voice whispered in her ear. Immediately she relaxed and fell into the warm embrace that they were still in. Danny transformed back wiped away a tear from her soft skin with his thumb. "I had a feeling you would be a little teary today." Sam offered a half hearted smile.

"You always know when to come, when to remind me that heaven isn't that far. Thanks Danny," she muttered into his chest. Looking up, butterflies took off in her stomach as she stared into the icy blue, which ironically, she found warm. Sam didn't know if it was the atmosphere of the room, the sudden flood of courage or the surprising push she received from behind her that brought her lips to Danny's, and in her opinion she was a little far from caring.

As the moonlight poked through the rain clouds and washed the young couple in its light Sam managed to catch a glimpse of the fresh, new, pink rose which replaced her old withered one, the pure white angel's feather that lay on her desk and the small note, which she would later find out read:

_Never forget to hope my little Sammy,_

_-Daddy_

_In memory of 9/11_

Meag: And that's the end! (Reviews are always nice…)

Bye!


End file.
